


Everyday Hero

by Lanford



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Borderline Porn, Death Wish, Denial, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Feelings Realization, Implied Sexual Content, Light Sadism, Memory Loss, Psychological Trauma, Reaction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Pity, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: She woke up in the Dark Room and Mr. Jefferson was there. Their meeting unfolds in a rather unusual, creepy way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!
> 
> So I've been experimenting on different kinds of fictions, while using the same writing style -- first I made a multi-part serious fic, then I made an one-shot smut fic, now I tried some character/reader fic.  
> This time I intended to play on twisted feelings and unexpected reactions. I feel like this story is very short, but it's my first time writing a subjective character, I don't think I could've made it any longer.
> 
> Please enjoy this story.  
> Thanks in advance!

Noises of steps and clicks can be heard from far away.

There's only darkness, but the noises can be heard clearer each time they happen again.

She opens her eyes in a split second. Wide open, the eyes look all they can through an unfamiliar place. A scary feeling builds inside her as she does not know where she is.

The angle is that of being laid to the side on the ground, the point of view is limited. As she tries to move, however, her body does not answer her will as she can only move her eyes.

A human figure is seen. There's a tall man in black pants and white shirt, facing his back to her, setting up a tripod with some umbrella at the top. Clicking noises come from the tripod -- the same kind of noises she heard before waking up.

She tries to remember what happened before, but there's no memory out of the ordinary. She was a student at Blackwell Academy and every day felt terribly the same -- wake up, out of the dorms, classes, back to the dorms, sleep. It was never any different from the same routine, except for--

"You're awake." Her pupils dilate as she recognizes the voice, focusing to the man as he walks to her in few steps, crouching by her side.

Mark Jefferson, renowned photographer and teacher at Blackwell, watches her scared eyes with curiosity, tilting his head to the side. What the hell is the photography teacher doing with a doused student in a place unknown?

She tries to speak, but all she manages is to open her mouth sightly and contract her throat in a failed attempt to produce any sound.

"...You look scared." He squints his brown eyes at her, framed in black by his glasses, a subtle smile forming in his mouth. "Are you feeling this yet?"

She points her eyes down her face, spotting his arm extended in her direction, but if he's supposed to be touching her, she still feels nothing, looking back at his face.

He moves his arm, touching upper parts of her body over her clothing, until he touches at her neck and she blinks, flicking her stare back and forth between his arm and his face. "Here... since you're feeling here, I believe it's about twenty minutes until you get back in shape." He gets up and walks away.

She really is unable to feel her body or move it. She worries for her safety as it seems he's the only other person in the room. She was in a place she'd never seen before, alone with a man -- not a random man, but the one man able to send her heart racing during his lectures. What kind of interest he could have taken in her?

He walks back to her, crouching near and picking her arms. Although she still didn't feel his touch there, she could clearly see him binding her arms together using duct tape. His motions were surprisingly careful and subtle while he held her arms -- it didn't look like it could hurt when she gets her full senses back.

"This should be enough, for now..." He gets up to put away the duct tape roll. Crouches near the umbrella-tripod thing he was setting up earlier and clicks a button which lit up a strong white light at the center of the umbrella. Then he picks a quite expensive-looking camera and gets back to her.

Shutter sounds can be heard relentlessly. He goes back and forth around her like a swift tornado spinning at the force of nature. Sometimes he would move her limbs around a little, resuming back to photograph her shortly after.

There's times he was too close. Then standing directly over her, like a predator appreciating his prey. Other times he was at her back, where she wasn't able to see him. It gave shivers of fear through her recovering body, even though he was just taking an unbelievable number of photos and nothing else.

Eventually he would talk to her. His voice, sounding soft like a velvet, was praising on her beauty, on how she looked so pure and innocent, how she was just so... perfect. It struck to her a strange feeling of acknowledgement, because no one else had given her so much attention and flattery before.

Come to think of it, she wished really hard for a hero to come and save her from her ordinary everyday life.

\-------

As he was binding her feet together, the same way he did with her arms previously, she could already feel his touch at her ankles -- it was indeed a careful touch, it felt like he thought she was a piece made of glass. "...Mr. Jefferson, thank you." She said to him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"You can talk already?" He immediately looked to her face as he finished fixing the duct tape on her feet.

"Thank you... for making me feel so special today." She smiled broadly at him.

"Now that's a whole new reaction to this..." He crawled to her face, looking very closely to her eyes. "Weren't you scared when you woke up?"

Although the look on his eyes felt intimidating, somehow she was still enjoying it. "I'm not scared anymore... this feels so thrilling."

"Pfft... So you like this?" He giggled from her reply. "Let's see how you like it now..." He crossed a leg and an arm above her body, now standing in a crawl directly over her.

It felt extremely arousing to her -- having a man so handsome standing this close over her. His shirt was hanging down and the opening under his neck was of an irresistible attraction, when she looked down on it, she could clearly see all of his chest area and a little of his abs. She also felt a strong urge to touch him, if only her hands weren't bound to each other...

He slowly adjusted over her, standing on his knees, he sat lightly over her belly. As she curiously wondered what he was going to do next, he reaches his both hands... at her neck, pressing it lightly before she raised her voice at him:

"Yes... yes! Kill me, Mr. Jefferson! Take my life with your hands!" She felt truly excited at the thought of being strangled by her loved one. "You are my hero, Mr. Jefferson! This was the best day of my life! Please end it now, so I won't regret never feeling a happiness like this ever again!!"

He felt her neck moving under his hands as she desperately beg him such a strange request. He surely never had a subject reacting like this -- he was somehow amused at her.

He pressed his both hands just a little tighter around her neck, enjoying feeling her neck while she breathed as hard as she could, her face bearing a sick smile as her eyes flooded on joyful tears.

He bent his body over hers, placing his head next to hers. He took a deep breath and whispered closely at her ear. "I won't give it to you just because you want it. Now I want you alive as long as possible."

He released her neck and quickly got off her. Her smile was soon undone as her request got rejected. He went away for a short time, then came back to her, carrying a syringe on his hand. Her face changed to a frightened look as she was afraid of the needle.

"Now that's the look I want to see on your face." He cast a smug smile as he carefully placed the syringe on his shirt's pocket, then turned her body so she was facing the ground, climbing over her right after. "Listen, if you won't behave, I'll put you to sleep once again, and you surely don't want to know what I'm gonna do with you the next time you're unconscious..."

She could listen to sounds of metal, zipper and fabric as he moved his body over her back. Suddenly, he grabbed her pants with his both hands and pulled it down.

She tried hard to _behave_ as he forcefully held her mouth shut, muffling her screams.

His evil laugh echoed through the whole room that night.

\-------

As the first light of the day dawned on her eyes, she woke up. She was lying right at the front of her dorm's building.

Still feeling a little lagged, she entered the building and went to her room as fast as she could.

Her body was hurting on various places, although there was no sign of severe wounds to her. It felt like all the pain was muscular, as if she was put through much strain.

However, she did not remember anything about yesterday.

She took a long shower that morning as she felt a little gross with a strange scent, cleaning all of her body thoroughly.

She thought about calling the day off, since she was so confused about what must've happened yesterday, but she couldn't help it, as today's schedule listed a class from her favorite teacher.

Later that day, she was casually sitting on her usual desk as he entered the classroom -- everything about him drew her eyes to him, but as much as she felt shivers when he looked back at her stare, she enjoyed every second of his class and every syllable of his voice.

It felt strange indeed, as previously she could barely find the courage to look at him, averting her gaze when he looked to her -- now she pretty much devoured him on her eyes, unable to look away from his alluring figure.

She knew something had changed in her, but she was unsure of what exactly changed her this much.

All it took was a simple gaze at him, for her body felt an immediate jolt of thrill.

Her everyday never felt the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally posted in January 13th 2017. It has been updated in October 16th 2017 adding an insert art piece commissioned from the amazingly talented artist [Jessica Lunar](https://www.instagram.com/_eatslugsart/). She kindly allowed me to do a collaborative work on the piece, as she did the lineart and I did the coloring.


End file.
